Trouble Is My Middle Name
by Mrs Haynes
Summary: A figure from Damon's past returns to Mystic Falls to begin with the residents love the changes that this girl makes in Damon. However when this girls past come backs to haunt her will she be more trouble to the group than she's worth. Damon/OC


Chapter 1

Walking into the Mystic Grill I walked straight up to the bar and ordered a shot of vodka straight. Looking around the Grill I could sense power growing within Mystic Falls but none of that even interested me I was here looking for a specific person. A man walked through the doors of the Grill with a teenage girl who I swore I recognised. The man and young girl walk over to a table and order their lunches. The man and girl's conversation is highly uninteresting so I zone in and out of all of the conversations with the Grill while drinking shot after shot of vodka without any effect from the alcohol. I am about to leave the Grill when the pair who walked in shortly after me mention a name that interests me. Elijah. I move over to a booth closer to the pair so that I am hidden from the entrance of the Grill.

"Ric it will be fine he gave me his word. Elijah is a man of honour he will not break his promise."

"I'm not worried about him breaking his word, I'm worried about you doing something you'll regret. You are doing this for everyone else and not thinking about what it will do to you."

"I know what I'm doing Ric. Anyway we only need to do this until he sorts something out. He has kept his word so far. Helped get Stefan out of the tomb. As well as making sure that Katherine stayed in the tomb."

That's when I recognised the girl. She looked like Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. The vampire who ruined the life of more than one person I care about. The other name mentioned I also knew. Stefan Salvatore this means one thing that I was definitely in the right place. I want to know more but by the time I listen to the conversation again they have changed topic about how a woman called Rose's death affected him and what they were going to do now John was back. The door to the Grill is opened and in walks a blonde girl I have never seen and Stefan Salvatore himself. The blonde sits in the seat across from the doppelganger of Katherine Pierce, next to the man known as Ric. Stefan is about to sit next to the girl when I wave to him from my booth. He nods to me clearly thinking I am losing my mind and that's when I remember I haven't ever met Stefan and only been told about him so to him I am a crazy girl waving at him for no apparent reason. He puts his arm around the girl and kisses her cheek. I throw money down on the booth table and walk out of the Grill. I am about to start my bike when I hear a man's voice call out from behind me.

"Miss? Miss? Hi do I know you? It's just you waved to me and I didn't want you to think I was being rude by not talking to you if we had met."

"No I'm sorry we haven't met it was a case of mistaken identity. My fault so sorry to disturb you and your little meeting." I reply as I pull my jacket up around my face so the cold wind can't bite and my face as I'm driving.

"OK then. Are you new to town? I saw you drinking are you sure you should be riding that bike?"

"Yeah I am new to town and I will be fine, I didn't drink that much. I wouldn't want to take up more of your time so if you will excuse me I am away home."

With this I pull away from the parking lot and leave Stefan to turn back around and join his little group inside the Grill.

After my run in with Stefan in the parking lot I go back to my house and start to unpack my new life in Mystic Falls. I just stick my dinner plate in the sink as the doorbell rings. I open my front door and find the girl from the Grill, a younger man and a slightly older woman holding a basket with muffins inside.

The older woman is the first to speak.  
"Hi my name is Jenna, this is my niece Elena and my nephew Jeremy. We live in the house next door and thought we would say hi to our new next door neighbour."

I step back from the door and invite all three of them in as I take the basket from Jenna and take it into the kitchen.

The three of them have taken a seat in the living room and when I walk in I lean against the door window. Elena turns towards me as Jeremy and Jenna take a look through the books and pictures lying around the living room.

"I saw you in the Grill earlier on today. You waved to my boyfriend. When did you meet him?"

"Yeah thats right." I say as I run my hand through my brown hair before tying it up in a messy bun. "I thought he was someone else. Sorry about that."

"No its fine I just thought that if you knew someone here it would be easier for you to settle in better." She says quickly as a panicked look crosses her face. Jeremy and Jenna's phones go at the same time. They both quickly apologise and leave, leaving me and Elena alone.

"So" Elena states "What brings you to Mystic Falls? Sorry I don't believe I caught your name."

"Yeah you never cause I didn't give it. It's MacKenzie but please call me Kenzie. Its much better. I am actually looking for someone and I am pretty sure this could be the right place to find them."

Elena nods and we spend the rest of the night talking about Mystic Falls and her life and her friends. I manage to avoid all questions about me apart from the fact that I am a college graduate with an interest in the supernatural. Elena's phone rings and I let her answer it by leaving the room so I can clean up the kitchen.

"Hey Elena where are you?"

"It's fine. I'm at the girl from the Grill house the one who was waving at you. She is my new neighbour. Her name is MacKenzie do you remember it?"

"No I've never heard it before. Ask her if its cool if I come around and meet her properly. I will bring back up as well but we don't need to tell her that."

"Kenzie" Elena shouts through from the living room "Is it cool if Stefan comes around and you two meet properly?"

"Yeah Elena that should be fine" I reply wondering what's going on here.

"Thats fine Stefan."

"Fine. See you soon. Love you."

I go back into the living room and sit with Elena until my door bell rings. We both get up and open the door. I step back from the door without inviting him in

"What are you doing" Elena asks as I move behind her grabbing her back with me.

"No you don't want to do that" Stefan states angrily trying to move forward but not being able to get past the threshold.

"Actually" I say as my face changes " I do." I throw my head back and bite into Elena's neck and then push here over to the wall.

"I invite you in." I say turning away from the door. Stefan super speeds into the house and I grab him and push him to the floor.

"Stefan I'm a lot older than you are and a hell of a lot stronger than your wildest dreams." I spit out will holding him to the floor. "I had to get his attention."

"STOP" shouted in a male voice from just outside the door. "Kenzie this isn't you stop please."

"I need your help." I say to the man outside.

"You have it. You always have had it. Just let my brother go Kenzie." Damon pleads from the door. "Anyway I appreciate the length you went to attract me now let me in."

"Come on in Damon." I say standing up.

Damon sweeps me up into a massive hug. I found who I was looking for now I need his help.

* * *

**AN - Soooooo sorry that I haven't updated. I have recently started my summer holidays and hopefully I will be able to update as soon as Friday.**


End file.
